


Always together

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Jo tells the world that he is going to leave Renault. But how will his boyfriend react?





	Always together

When Jo came back in his hotel room after the meeting with the team he sighed and flopped down onto the bed. He had known that this would be coming sooner or later. And he had hoped for later. But here he was, sitting there with the knowledge that Suzuka would be his last race in a Formula 1 car. Carlos would replace him in Austin and his time as a team member for Renault was over. Jo was surprised that he was so calm right now. But he had expected it really when he was summoned to the team principal. They had been very friendly. But it was still a huge change in Jolyon’s life. The Brit sighed again and reached for his phone.  
‘ _Might as well make it public._ ’ He thought and opened the Instagram App. It was not hard to formulate a text and soon after he had pressed the publishing button the first messages started to come in.  
_Goodbye, Jo!_  
_Good luck for your last race._  
_It’s so unfair you have to go! I’m going to miss you…_  
He was astounded that there were so many positive farewell wishes. Over the time as a Formula 1 driver he had to cope with so many hate postings. But now at the end it seemed they were all nice to him. Well, almost. But he didn’t look twice at those posts he learned how to ignore them by now. Jo scrolled through the likes he got for the picture and the post. Then he furrowed his brow and looked again. There on top of the list was the name:  
**Marcus Ericsson**  
Jo stared at the name. Why did Marcus like this picture? Sure he always liked Jo’s pictures but why _this_ one for God’s sake? He was Jo’s fucking _boyfriend_ he shouldn’t like a post like this. Angry Jo opened WhatsApp and typed a message.  
_Glad to see you like the fact that I’m not going to participate in the last few races! I thought better of you!_ He pressed send and waited for the message to be delivered. Not long after that he saw that Marcus had in fact read it but there was no answer. Finally Marcus went offline but there was still no answer. Agitated Jo threw his phone away.  
‘ _Perfect boyfriend!_ ’ He thought bitterly and crawled under the duvet. It wasn’t that late yet but he just wanted to make himself comfortable.

But he couldn’t find any rest so Jo decided to go for a walk. He slipped his shoes on, took a jacket and his key card and closed the door behind him. He had set his mind on wandering to the track it wasn’t far away from the hotel they were staying in. However he didn’t come far when a distraught looking Pascal Wehrlein suddenly appeared in front of him and nearly bumped into him.  
“Jo! Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t want to run into you. Are you okay?” The German said in a rush. Jo nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m okay. But you don’t seem okay, Pascal. What happened?” Pascal threw his hands in the air.  
“It’s Marcus!” He said. “We can’t find him!” Jo’s heart skipped a beat when he heard that.  
“What?” He exclaimed. “Why?” Pascal shrugged his shoulders.  
“I don’t know. I wanted to go to his room to give him some data and found the door to his room open. But he wasn’t inside. I looked everywhere even in the bath and in the wardrobe! You know how big these wardrobes are here. But nothing. I tried to call him but when I did I found his phone lying on the bedside table. So I called Frédéric and asked him if he knew where Marcus was. But he said he didn’t know and now we’re looking for him.” Jo’s eyes had gone wide while Pascal was speaking. He had a nagging feeling that he knew what happened to Marcus. Perhaps he overreacted when he had sent him that message.  
“I can help you.” He heard himself saying. Pascal looked at him surprised.  
“You would?” He asked. Jo nodded.  
“Yes. But I have to make a short visit first. Don’t worry, I’ll be quick and maybe they will help, too.” And before Pascal could say anything further Jo hurried down the corridor. The German looked perplexed after him but then shrugged and carried on with the search for his teammate.

***

Jo skidded to a halt in front of a certain door. A little bit out of breath he knocked and bit on his fingernails. Finally the door went open just a little gap. But Jo didn’t care and pushed the door open.  
“Stoffel, I need your help! Please, it’s Marcus, he … oh my god, please put something on, Kevin!” Jo covered his eyes. He didn’t need to see a naked Kevin lying in the bed of his best friend Stoffel. The Belgian in question chuckled, hopped onto the bed and threw the duvet over himself and his grinning boyfriend.  
“Well, if you just had politely asked to come in you wouldn’t have seen Kevin in this state.” He laughed. Jo pulled a face.  
“There’s no time for banter, Stoff! Marcus is missing!” At this Stoffel’s face went serious. He sat up, batted Kevin’s hand away (which was searching for special parts of Stoffel under the duvet) and focused on Jo.  
“What do you mean by _Marcus is missing_?” He asked. Jo looked at him pleadingly.  
“I’ve made a mistake.” He whispered. “A huge mistake.” And he told them all about his demotion from Renault, the Instagram post he wrote, how Marcus had liked said post and Jo’s message to his boyfriend. When he was finished he flopped down onto the floor. Stoffel bit his lip.  
“I would come and hug you but you have to let me put some clothes on first.” He said. Jo only nodded and looked away. He heard the rustling of the duvet, a wet kiss being exchanged and then to people putting on their clothes. When he felt two arms wrapping themselves around him he looked up again. Stoffel was hugging him while Kevin sat down next to him and lightly stroked his arm.  
“Do you know where he could be?” Kevin asked. Jo shook his head.  
“I have no idea.” He whispered. Stoffel’s grip grew tighter.  
“Think of it.” The Belgian advised. “Where would he go when he wanted to be alone or think of something? Is there anywhere he would choose to go?” Jo thought about it. Suddenly he leapt up knocking Stoffel over.  
“The track!” He exclaimed. “I’m sure we will find him on the track. No one’s there at this hour and it’s something familiar. Marcus likes familiar when he’s distressed.”  
“What are we waiting for then?” Kevin asked and helped his boyfriend up.  
“Let’s go!”

***

It was raining when they got to the track. Jo had been worrying his lip all the way from the hotel.  
“He will get sick and it’s all my fault!” He said. Stoffel tried to reassure him.  
“Perhaps he’s somewhere inside.” He argued. But Jo only shook his head.  
“I know him. He’s sitting somewhere outside for sure.” And with that he walked faster. Stoffel shot Kevin a look but the Dane only shrugged, took his boyfriend’s hand and followed after Jo.  
It didn’t take long for Jo to reach the Sauber garage. Anxiously he looked inside but there was no sign from Marcus. The lights were out and nothing seemed out of order. Jo sighed and hurried towards the Sauber motorhome. He didn’t even notice that Kevin and Stoffel fell back behind him. But at the motorhome it was the same. Lights out and nothing indicated someone to be inside. Jo slumped down. Marcus _had_ to be here somewhere.  
Jo just wanted to go back to the garages when he heard a little sound. It wasn’t much he almost missed it due to the rain. But then there it was again. A tiny sob. Jo leapt up and rushed behind the motorhome.

There he was.  
Marcus.  
Soaking wet and sobbing.

Jo stood there dumbstruck. Then he crept towards his boyfriend. Slowly. As if Marcus could disappear any moment. The Swede seemed to notice that someone was getting closer because he looked up with red rimmed eyes. When he saw who was standing there his eyes widened.  
“Jo!” He croaked. “Jo!” And with that the Swede leapt up and flung himself onto his boyfriend hugging him close.  
“Please forgive me, Jo!” Marcus whispered. “I didn’t mean to. It was a misunderstanding. I’m not glad that you’re going to miss the last few races! How could I be? I just wanted to show you my support. Perhaps it was the wrong way, please forgive me.” But Jo only shook his head.  
“No, Marcus!” He whispered. “No, it’s you. _You_ have to forgive _me_. My words were stupid. I’m sorry! I should have known better. Please forgive me! I love you.” Marcus sniffed.  
“I love you, too. And I forgive you. I would always forgive you. I love you so much.” And with that they melted into a kiss.

They didn’t care about the fact that it was still raining.  
They didn’t care about Pascal who was still searching everywhere for his teammate.  
They didn’t care if they were going to get sick. 

All they cared about was each other.  
And the knowledge that they could make it.  
They would stay together. No matter what life was going to throw on them they would overcome it.  
Together.  
Always together. 


End file.
